This invention pertains to exercising devices. Many devices of such generic nature have been previously disclosed which purport to enhance the exercise routine. There are devices which provide a restrictive flow of fluids from one side to the other of a piston and cylinder arrangement, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,265 or 3,822,599, and pump-like devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,066,578 and 3,369,403. Push-pull isokinetic devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,479 and 3,834,696. Cables and pulleys are associated with a hydraulic metering device in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,102 and 3,387,843.